No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido
by An Bouwer
Summary: Si tan solo no fuera tan idiota nada de eso hubiera pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece si no a **Haruichi Furudateyo,** solo lo tome para escribir algunas locuras.

* * *

><p>"—<em>Si eres el rey de la cancha, entonces yo te quitare ese título y seré el único que estará en la cancha por más tiempo."<em>

Mentira.

— _¡Yo definitivamente seré el único que te puede derrotar! ¡No me importa si me toma 10 o 20 años para hacerlo!_

No es verdad.

—_En otras palabras, ¿Quieres decir qué serás el único que se mantendrá en el mismo escenario que yo?_

—_S-Si_

— _¿Ya sea como el mejor de Japón o el mejor del mundo?_

— _Por- ¡Por supuesto!_

Mentira, mentira, mentira. **Todo eran mentiras**.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños llegando al punto de que sus nudillos se pusieron de un color blanco, su quijada se tensó reprimiendo un grito, no podía evitarlo, si hacia ruido era posible que lo sacaran de la habitación.

Intento respirar para calmarse, una, dos, tres respiraciones y sus puños se relajaron, le dolían los dedos. Trago en seco y paso su mirada por el lugar donde estaba; paredes y techo blanco que combinaban con mesas, sillones y cortinas también de mismo color, por ultimo vio lo que menos quería.

Un cuerpo postrado en una cama de sábanas blancas, estaba tan pálido que hacia juego con la insulsez del lugar.

Lo único que contrastaba con ese nauseabundo tono blanco, era ese cabello de color naranja pero era diferente, se veía descuidado, no se estaba esponjoso ni brillante como de costumbre… Él ya ni siquiera parecía ser la misma persona con la que había hablado hasta hace unos días…

—_Oi Kageyama... –Le llamo una voz temblorosa, volteo a ver al menor quien solo detuvo sus pasos._

— _¿Qué? –Contestó con tono serio y molesto, como de costumbre. El pelirrojo dio un brinco de sorpresa y se removió nervioso_

—_Hum… Veras… Creo… –Murmuro tan bajo haciendo que el azabache se molestara y perdiera la paciencia._

— _¡Habla bien, idiota! –Colocó una mano en la cabeza ajena comenzando a apretarla con fuerza logrando que Hinata soltara quejidos de dolor._

— _¡Gyah! ¡Q-Que me gustas, estúpido Kageyama! –Grito arrepintiéndose al instante, su rostro le ardía a más no poder._

_Soltó el agarre y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, no se esperaba aquello, y menos de Hinata._

_Permanecieron en un silencio incomodo varios segundos hasta que Kageyama se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar de nuevo, el pelirrojo se quedó confuso ante eso pero supuso lo peor, el armado no correspondía sus sentimientos._

El sonido del cardioscopio* le devolvió a la realidad, vio la pantalla de aquella máquina y el peso sobre sus hombros era cada vez más fuerte.

La máquina soltaba pequeños y lentos bip's, eran tan molestos.

Se acercó a la cama e intento parecer calmado, no quería asustar al paciente cuando despertara…

— Hinata, levántate... –Su voz se escuchaba cortada, ansiosa y con un miedo extremo. — por favor…

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan débil e imponente, ni siquiera cuando lo mandaron a la banca durante la secundaria ni cuando perdió contra Seijou, en cambio prefería ser derrotado de nuevo, era algo más fácil de superar que esto.

Estiro su mano hacia el cuerpo inerte pero rápidamente se detuvo, cerro su puño y bajo la mano de nuevo, solo se mantuvo observando a la persona en la cama quien parecía dormir tranquilamente.

Tenía la respiración acompasada, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Sus brazos tenían vendajes y algunos rasguños y magulladuras por doquier al igual que su cabeza, modio su labio y una culpa le invadió. Sin tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota.

_Le era difícil hacer lanzamientos precisos, las palabras del rematador pelirrojo inundaban su mente, ¿Cómo se supone que respondería a eso? Él no tenía aquellos sentimientos por Hinata, solo lo veía como un compañero de actividades y listo, solo eso…_

_Tal vez le gustaba verlo sonreír o aquella expresión de felicidad que ponía cada vez que remataba un balón, también le era agradable compartir el almuerzo y el regreso a casa después del club, pero solo eso, no es que más de una vez haya tenido pensamientos raros sobre él ni que quisiera besarlo, no nada de eso._

_Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio que el semáforo cambiaba de azul a rojo**, tampoco noto el camión que venía a gran velocidad ni escucho a Hinata llamarle con fuerza. _

_Todo pasó en cámara lenta, el sonido del claxon hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir, sus piernas no respondían y solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero lo único que sintió fue una calidez empujándole de costado y después el frío pavimento sobre su mejilla. Sus orbes se abrieron de sorpresa y solo observó un pequeño cuerpo siendo golpeado por la delantera del camión. _

— _¡HINATA! _

_El sonido del derrapar de las llantas y olor a sangre llenaron el lugar._

La puerta se abrió de pronto por lo que soltó un respingo, volteo a ver quién era la persona que entraba y se encontró con una mujer vestida de un uniforme blanco.

—Vengo a avisarte que pronto acabara la hora de visita en el hospital. –Kageyama asintió con la cabeza y la enfermera hizo una reverencia para después retirarse, paso su vista al reloj que colgaba en la pared y se sorprendió, ya llevaba bastante rato en aquella habitación junto a Hinata.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, tan cerca que podía sentir aquella suave respiración y sobre todo el olor a medicina, y sintió asco, no dé del menor ni del aroma sino de sí mismo. Todo era su culpa.

Hinata no podría seguir jugando voleibol con ellos.

La familia del mismo ahora estaban tristes y destrozados por el accidente del pelirrojo.

Sus compañeros de salón y del club no podían creer lo que pasaba y al mismo tiempo lo hacían, Shoyou era alguien con un corazón tan puro que ayudaría a cualquiera a costo de su integridad.

Y todo eso era a causa de su indecisión, de no haber aceptado algo que ya sabía, de ser un cobarde. Por segunda vez desde que internaron a Shoyou, Tobio sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, no se desmoronaría enfrente de él.

— _¡HINATA! -Escucho que le llamaban alguien conocido desde la lejanía. — ¡Maldición ¿Por qué hiciste eso?!_

_¿Quién?_

— _¡Carajo! ¡Mierda! –Un sinfín de groserías, ah solo podía ser una persona…_

—_Kage… yama… -Su voz se escuchaba débil y entrecortada, no la reconocía._

— _¡Aguanta! –Su visión era borrosa pero juraría que el azabache frente a él tenía el rostro completamente diferente a lo normal. Era gracioso, solo en esta situación logro ver otra faceta del armador, por un pequeño instante eso le puso feliz a tal punto de que una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labio._

—_Je… Tu rostro no está serio… -Cada vez se escuchaba más apagado, su cuerpo se ponía frio y sus extremidades no les respondían. —Kageya… ma… Tengo sueño…_

_Los parpados le pesaban, tal vez si iba a dormir todo estaría mejor._

— _¡No, Hinata! –Apenas si escuchaba la voz de Tobio, observo el rostro del azabache por última vez antes de que sus orbes se cerraran completamente y se sorprendió. El mayor tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, otra vista inusual pero esta no le gusto, no quería ver así a la persona que más quería._

—… _-Intento hablar pero sus palabras se extinguieron en sus labios._

_La gente comenzó a amontonarse y él simplemente se dejó llevar por la negrura de la inconsciencia._

Cuanto daría por decirle que él era lo mas importante en su vida.

* * *

><p>*Cardioscopio: Mide los impulsos y checan los latidos del corazón así como su tiempo, longitud, ritmo.<p>

**Si la luz se pone en rojo es señal de avanzar según los semáforos en Japón.

* * *

><p>No tengo ni puta idea de lo que escribí pero necesitaba hacerlo :'D no me maten~ -huye-<p>

**Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece si no a **Haruichi Furudateyo,** solo lo tome para escribir algunas locuras.

* * *

><p>Si no fuera por la incomodidad de la cama y por el molesto bip, todo estaría en perfecto silencio y calma.<p>

Pero… ¿Eso debería estar haciendo en esos momentos? ¿Dormir sin preocupación? Había algo más, ¿No? Debía que haberlo, sino no tendría una picazón en las manos, ni unas tremendas ganas de…

Ah… No recordaba. ¿De qué más tenía ganas?

Su mente estaba en blanco, estaba seguro que sabía que era aunque no lo recordaba. Lo más probable de esto es que él le diría que era un idiota por no recordar algo tan simple…

"_Él"._

¿Quién era _"él"_?

¿Era alguien importante? Tal vez si… ¿Estaba relacionado con lo que tenía ganas?

Agh… le dolía la cabeza de pensar por lo que decidió sumirse de nuevo en la oscuridad, quizás después de dormir un poco más recordaría aquello.

…

..

.

..

…

— _¡Aunque sea enano, puedo saltar!_

¿Eso era lo quería hacer? No, no exactamente, pero estaba cerca, estaba relacionado.

Saltar… ¿Para que necesitaba saltar? ¿Llegar a un lado? ¿Alcanzar algo?

A pesar de ya saber algo seguía en la misma situación en la que había empezado, con muchas dudas y sin respuestas.

Otra siesta podría servir para recordar mas pero ya estaba harto de estar dormido, quería despertar y… Ah, es cierto, no estaba ni siquiera seguro para qué.

Bueno ya lo descubriría después.

…

..

.

..

…

Sentía el cuerpo completamente entumido y pesado, como si un camión le hubiese pasado encima.

Sus parpados se abrieron perezosamente y se encontró con un pálido y aburrido techo de color blanco. El sonido de un bip que se aceleraba llamo su atención e intento incorporarse pero le costaba moverse.

— ¿Dónde… -No pudo ni terminar su pregunta, la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro con uniforme blanco junto a un hombre mayor de bata blanca seguidos de una mujer que parecía estar a punto de llorar. — Mamá…

— ¡Shouyou! ¡Mi niño! –La mujer se lanzó sin dudarlo hacia el chico quien se encontraba en completa confusión. — ¡Me alegro que estés bien!

—Señora Hinata, espere un segundo, tenemos que hacerle unas pruebas… -La enfermera no quería ser grosera, sabía que la madre del chico estaba feliz de ver a su hijo despierto pero tenían que hacer su trabajo primero.

—Pero… -No quería apartarse de su hijo, necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos para asegurarse que no era un sueño. Su mirada se dirigió a los orbes castaños del menor quien estaba desorientado y suspiró con resignación. —E-Está bien…

La mujer se apartó y el doctor se acercó al pelirrojo para comenzar a revisarlo con cuidado.

Shouyou seguía las indicaciones sin entender de que iba todo, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba así? Y más importante para él… ¿Qué tenía que recordar?

El medico término con la revisión y llamo la señora para que saliera junto a él, dejando a cargo a la enfermera y diciéndole un par de cosas a lo cual ella asintió.

— ¿Puedes moverte? –Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, no quería que él menor se sintiese incomodo, no más de lo que ya estaba. Shouyou negó con la cabeza. —El doctor me dijo que intentáramos desentumir tu cuerpo con unas flexiones simples.

Arrastro una silla junto a la cama para sentarse, tomó la del menor entre las suyas y acaricio suavemente los dedos del chico doblándolos con cuidado y dándoles pequeños masajes.

—Empecemos con las manos, después serán los brazos, -Su mano recorrió el brazo ajeno haciendo que él sintiera un pequeño cosquilleo.- después las piernas y los pies, -La enfermera sonrió de nuevo- tengo entendido que te gusta hacer deporte así que será un poco desesperante estar encerrado acá por un tiempo, pero aguanta, ¿Si?

Asintió despacio sin estar seguro.

…

..

.

..

…

De alguna u otra forma ya podía mover sus brazos y piernas, le sonrió emocionado a la enfermera quien le correspondido feliz.

Estaba sentado y siendo sostenido por la chica, aun no lograba caminar pues sus extremidades no le obedecían del todo, pero pronto podría hacerlo. La puerta se abrió, y el doctor y su madre entraron de nuevo, la mujer se veía deprimida pero al ver a su hijo mejor sus ojos recuperaron un poco de brillo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Shouyou-kun? –El hombre de bata blanca observo con cuidado al chico y no le quito la vista en ningún momento.

—Uh… Bueno, me siento bien… -Sus palabras habían sonado más como pregunta que como afirmación pero ni él mismo sabía cómo se sentía y le resultaba un poco difícil el articular palabras, no tenía ni idea de porque estaba en ese lugar y algunas cosas en su memoria estaban confusas e incluso en blanco.

—Doctor… ¿Cuándo darán de alta a mi hijo? –La pelirroja quería llevarse a su hijo de una vez a su casa, quería tenerlo junto a ella, junto a su hermana, estar en familia.

—Tendremos a Shouyou-kun un poco más en observación, aunque estuvo inconsciente durante unos pocos días su recuperación total tardara unos meses y por ello tiene que entrar a rehabilitación y otras cosas.

—Vale, entonces…

Shouyou dejo de prestar atención a lo que los adultos decían, su mirada se enfocó en la ventana y se perdió en el paisaje. Quería estar afuera, sentir el aire en su rostro, correr, saltar…

Ah…

De nuevo, estaba seguro que había olvidado algo importante.

…

..

.

..

…

— ¿Shouyou-kun? –La enfermera observo al pelirrojo quien jugaba con una pelotita en sus manos, la había traído para que el chico hiciera ejercicio, pero al parecer se divertía más lanzándola hacia arriba, como si quisiera hacer algo más con ella. —¿Te diviertes?

—Ah, ¿Qué? –Dejo de jugar y presto atención a la chica, parpadeo un par de veces y asintió. —Sí, aunque… preferiría una pelota más grande…

—No puedo traerte una más grande –Sonrió divertida al ver la expresión de decepción y un puchero que hacia el chico. —Aparte, ¿Para qué quieres un más grande?

—Ehm… -No supo cómo responder, era verdad, ¿Para qué la necesitaba?

* * *

><p>El sonido de la puerta abrirse estrepitosamente llamo la atención de todos, dejaron de practicar –aunque no es que estuvieran muy concentrados en ello desde el principio- y miraron al dueño del escándalo.<p>

—Hi… Despertó… hoy… -Sus palabras eran entrecortadas y difíciles de entender.

— ¿Qué sucede sensei? –El entrador junto a los demás observaron al pelinegro quien respiraba con dificultad.

—Hinata… -Con solo decir su nombre hizo que todos se alteraran, ese nombre eran buenas o malas noticias. — ¡Hinata despertó hoy! –Levantó el rostro mientras en sus ojos se formaban pequeñas lágrimas, al diablo mantener la compostura frente a los alumnos, aquello era cosa de alegrarse.

La expresión de todos era de sumo asombro, solo tres palabras les estaban cambiando por completo sus días hasta ahora.

Todos se abalanzaron contra el maestro comenzando a llenarlo de preguntas y peticiones de ir a ver a la pequeña carnada de Karasuno, todos a excepción de un pelinegro.

Kageyama seguía en shock.

Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo y tragar se le hacía difícil. Hinata había despertado…

Volvería a ver a Hinata.

* * *

><p>*Y entonces An publico un segundo capitulo a pesar de que dijo que no habría continuación(?*<p>

Tara~ Bueno, muchas personas insistieron en la segunda parte y bueno, quiero seguir esta historia... Tal vez(? Espero que les guste el cap y bueno, no me maten -risas-

¡Gracias por sus favoritos, follows y rewievs! 3 los amo~

Sigo pensando que rumbo tomara esto... Así que esperen mucho drama, cosas gays y feels(?)

Y ahora, a responder los reviews:

_**Komaegirl:** _Oh pequeña kohai, lamento haberte dañado los feels a esas horas de la madrugada pero es mi trabajo(? Y no llores... Aún(?

_**Fangirlear4Live:**_Aquí la continuación, y si... ¡TOBIO AMALO! -AunqueeslaautorahacequeTobionoloame(?)-

_** SakuraCrevellari:** _Sam me alegra saber que no me mataras xD

_**Yui Tori:** _¡Sufrirá eternamente en las llamas del infierno! Me encargare de que eso pase(? adasdkjsd bueno aquí esta otro capitulo, disfrutalo~

_**nekomisakichan:** _A final de cuentas si lo seguí... ¡OMG claro que me hace feliz saber que mis intentos de escritos llegan hasta allá! ; ;

_**hinahikachan:**_Me alegro de haber ganado pero me siento mal, me hubiera gustado leer tu fic x3

**Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece si no a **Haruichi Furudateyo,** solo lo tome para escribir algunas locuras.

* * *

><p>— ¿Entonces podremos pasar mañana a visitarlo? –Pregunto con tono dudoso, espero unos cuantos segundos y cuando escucho la respuesta del otro lado de la línea sonrió aliviado. —Muy bien, muchas gracias señora Hinata, estaremos en contacto.<p>

Apretó el botón del teléfono para así terminar la llamada y un peso se retiró de sus hombros, la preocupación sobre Hinata había disminuido un poco. Guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a correr al gimnasio, tenía que avisarles a sus alumnos sobre la visita.

…

..

.

..

…

Todos estaban nerviosos, incluso en entrenador. Esperaban que en cualquier momento el profesor Takeda entrara por la puerta haciendo escándalo y les dijera que pasaría después.

Ukai se golpeó mentalmente para reaccionar, sabía que todos estaban preocupados y ansiosos pero no por ellos iban a dejar de entrenar, se aclaró la garganta y hablo: —Bien chicos, no vamos a hacer el vago aho–

No logro ni terminar de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió de manera estrepitosa, el profesor entro a paso torpe alertando a todos –aunque por lo general, sean buenas o malas noticias él siempre era así-.

— ¡Sensei! ¿Qué paso? ¿Podremos ir a ver a Shouyou hoy? –Nishinoya se adelantó a todos junto a Tanaka, siendo seguido por los demás.

El profesor intento recuperar el aliento y después un rato por fin hablo.

—Por desgracia no podremos ir hoy ya que Hinata tiene que descansar un poco más así que nadie más que su familia puede verlo ahora –Todos lucieron decepcionados pero antes de que dijeran algo el profesor prosiguió. —, pero su madre me dijo que mañana podríamos pasar a verle ya que no hay entrenamiento. Nos reuniremos después de clases e iremos todos juntos, ¿De acuerdo?

El dúo de segundo grito alegre mientras que Suga y Asahi intentaban calmarlos, Daichi quería regañarlos pero se contuvo, él también estaba feliz de poder ir a ver menor de los de primero.

El entrenador comenzó a llamarles la atención para que dejaran de hacer alboroto, pero solo una persona andaba en completo silencio pensando sobre la situación.

—"_¿No podré ir a verlo hoy…?" _

Kageyama solo apretó el balón que traía entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>—Quiero salir… -Susurro mirando a la ventana. Sus manos se movían jugando con una pequeña pelota de espuma, la enfermera le había dicho que tenía hacerlo durante un tiempo para así recuperar la movilidad. Desvió su vista de la ventana y recorrió el cuarto, era aburrido, no había nadie para hablar o por lo menos que le hiciera compañía.<p>

Soltó un suspiro, por alguna razón se sentía demasiado solo, le hacía falta algo o alguien pero desde que despertó no recordaba que era. Cerró sus ojos, no quería dormir pero tal vez así recordaría o el tiempo pasaría más rápido.

— ¿Shouyou-kun estas despierto? –Una voz femenina le saco de sus pensamientos, sus parpados se abrieron rápido y observo a una chica vestida de blanco frente a él. —Buenos días dormilón. –La enfermera sonrió dulcemente.

—Ah… Buenos días, Haru-san. –Le saludo cordial inclinando su cabeza, la chica inflo las mejillas en un puchero y se acercó a menor.

—Ya te dije que me llames sin honoríficos, me haces sentir vieja. –La pelinegra se quejó de manera infantil a lo cual Shouyou solo río, no terminaba de entender a la enfermera. —En fin, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Dudo unos segundos antes de responder, en general se sentía normal, sus músculos aún no reaccionaban del todo y su mente estaba llena de lagunas. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de irse de ese lugar y estar afuera para desestresarse.

—Bien, supongo… Haru, este…

— ¿Si?

Quiso preguntar muchas cosas acerca de si mismo pero ella no era la persona indicada, negó con la cabeza y por fin hablo: —No, nada, olvídalo.

—Vale, pero si necesitas algo dímelo.

El silencio se hizo presente aunque no era incomodo, ya era costumbre entre ellos. Hinata fijo su vista en la chica quien comenzaba a masajear sus piernas.

Haru iba a cada cierta hora a su habitación para ayudarle con la rehabilitación, también le llevaba la comida, era una chica bastante atenta con él, pero en realidad no conocía mucho de ella, solo su nombre de pila y ya.

—Haru… -Le llamo por segunda vez y la pelinegra solo respondió con un simple "hum". — ¿Qué cosas te gustan?

Eso le había tomado de sorpresa, dejo el masaje por un segundo para voltear a ver al chico quien parecía estar avergonzado por estar de curioso, soltó una risa divertida y reanudo su labor.

—Bueno, puedo decir que me gusta mucho mi trabajo, también me gusta leer… Oh, lo olvidaba, amo la música…

Hinata le escuchaba atentamente y eso animaba a Haru a seguir hablando, no es que quisiera coquetear con un chico menor que ella pero era la única forma de hacer que el pelirrojo no se viera tan triste. Su deber como enfermera era hacer que los pacientes se sintieran mucho mejor y ella lo cumpliría.

* * *

><p>Había tomado una decisión.<p>

Iría a ver a Hinata antes que nadie.

No importaba que el entrenador, Takeda-sensei y sus senpais se molestaran por desobedecer órdenes, necesitaba ir a ver a Hinata y saber cómo se encontraba.

Tenía que decirle a Hinata lo que sentía hacia él, cuanto sentía su indecisión, quería disculparse por lo del accidente, por no tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos… Quería decirle tantas cosas… pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para volver en sí, faltaba un poco para llegar al hospital donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, ya cuando lo tuviera frente a él las palabras saldrían de su boca.

Apretó la correa de su mochila y continuo caminando hacia su destino mientras los nervios le recorrían el cuerpo.

* * *

><p>A decir verdad no había querido esperar más para ir donde Hinata pero al tener un acompañante con él tenía que actuar como normalmente lo haría. Después de separarse de su amigo iría a toda prisa al hospital. Al diablo lo que le dijeran cuando descubrieran que no había hecho caso a las indicaciones del profesor Takeda, él necesitaba ver a Hinata ya mismo.<p>

* * *

><p>Su celular vibro en señal de aviso, dejo la consola a un lado y leyó el mensaje. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y se levantó de prisa de la cama. Comenzó a teclear con fuerza mientras se encamino hacia la puerta, tenía que avisarle al "capitán" que faltaría a la práctica del día siguiente y tal vez a la próxima igual, todo con tal de ver a Shouyou.<p>

* * *

><p>—…Y eso es todo. –Anuncio sonriente a la par que tomaba el brazo del menor y aplicaba leves masajes.<p>

—W-Wow… Haru-san, sí que tienes muchos pasatiempos… -Él chico jamás se había esperado que la chica hiciera tantas cosas, o que por lo menos tuviera tiempo libre para hacerlas.

—Shouyou-kun, que te dije, sin honoríficos. –De nuevo un puchero.

—V-Vale…

—Uhm… ¿Y a ti que te gusta, Shouyou-kun?

No estaba muy seguro de cómo responder a eso, era consiente de cosas que le gustaban pero le faltaba algo.

—Ehm…

— ¿Comida favorita?

—Ah, me gusta el arroz frito con huevo…

—Je, prefiero al sopa de miso.

Haru comenzó a hacerle preguntas sencillas, tenía en cuanta de que algunas cosas no estaban muy claras en la cabeza de Hinata por lo que, tal vez, este podría ser un buen ejercicio mental.

—Veamos, que más puede ser… -La conversación había ido bien pero se estaba quedando sin material para preguntar. —No sé, ¿Deporte favorito?

— "**_¡Eso es fácil! A mí me encanta…"_**

—…el beisbol.*

— "**_No… Eso no es._**

—Yo prefiero el basquetbol. Siguiente pregunta, ¿La persona que te gusta o tu persona favorita? –Era algo fuera de lugar pero le estaba divirtiendo platicar con el pequeño pelirrojo así que se atrevió a preguntar eso.

— "**_Eso también es sencillo, la persona que me gusta es…"_**

—…no me gusta nadie en realidad… -Movió su mano restándole importancia a sus palabras. —Ni tampoco favoritos o algo así.

—"**_Pero… Quien me gusta es… ¿Quién es?"_**

—Ya veo, entonces sigamos entonces…

Continuaron en su plática, tan ensimismados en ella que no notaron a una tercera que escuchaba detrás de la puerta y desaparecía antes de entrar a la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

— ¿C-Como te en-encuentras Hinata?

Horrible.

—Veo que despertaste idiota, será mejor que te recuperes pronto, enano.

Patético.

—Vine a visitarte, no te creas mucho, solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas…

Tsundere.

Quería golpear su cabeza contra un muro hasta que la estupidez se fuera de ella, no tenía ni idea de cómo ir a saludar a Hinata. Tomó una bocanada de aire y decidió ir sin más, tal vez todo saldría bien.

* * *

><p>*En el manga, cuando Hinata conoció al "pequeño gigante", él traía un bate de beisbol y un guante así que me base en eso, creo que en el anime lo cambian.<p>

* * *

><p>Bien~ Aquí estamos con el 3er capítulo de NSLQTHQLVP –Abreviaciones plz-, quiero agradecer de nuevo a todos aquellos quienes siguen el fi ;; Me hacen muy feliz~ Por último, ¿Quién será la persona que escuchaba la plática entre Hinata y Haru? La respuesta puede ser obvia pero, quien sabe… *Musical de suspenso*<p>

Ahora a responder reviews~

**_Rinaco-Sawada: _**_Gracias a ti por leer ; ; Habrá más de un paro, 20 embarazos, 35 abortos, 3 secuestro y 6 suicidios cuando los de Karasuno se enteren de lo de Hinata –khé?- Si te digo que haré con ellos seria spoiler así que te dejo con la duda(?)_

**_Fangirlear4Live: _**_¿Te das cuenta de que eres medio masoquista? xD el dramafeelsgay vendrá pronto –prepara sus pañuelos- y si se escribe angst…. Creo xD yo tampoco, gamas podría odias a mi Tobio-chan uwu_

**_GriisleChan: _**_Dire una "ruta" que iba a tomar el fic solo porque soy cruel(?) Si hacia un segundo capítulo, Hinata iba a morir, pero como quiero continuar esto por un rato no lo mate :'D No estes tranquila, apenas viene lo bueno (?)_

**_Sarah Black Jones: _**_Aquí la continuación, disfrútala :3_

**_Lizzyotaku: _**_asdfghjkl gracias, acá el tercer capítulo~ _

**_Yui Tori: _**_Holu~__Yo quería__hacer más mona la escena pero no me salió como quería :'3 pero me alegro que te haya emocionado x3 El Rey Bakeyama ira en caballo blanco a conquistar a su Reina(?_

**_Elizabeth-San: _**_Bienvenida! Espero que sigas pendiente de la historia, disfruta el 3er capitulo~_

**_Erika Klavier: _**_Exacto! Goza con todo tu body este capitulo(?) –khé-_

**_Komaegirl: _**_Los feels son adictivos, I know~ (? Yo que tu preparaba los pañuelos, aunque no se si sea buena para sacarle lagrimas a la gente xD_

**_Hinahikachab: _**_-Le lanza la continuación- Ten y amala… y no me mates(?) xD Nadie le da su Hinata a Tsukki –aunqueprefieroelTsukiYama(?)- Yo digamos que tengo como 2183793lechuga8493 parejas con Kageyama así que te comprendo xD_

**_Juliana: _**_Claro que continuare y aquí esta :3_

**_Daru: _**_sdjsakadjas Ese era mi plan, enganchar a la gente(? No, soy mala y haré que no recuerde a nadie *Risa malvada(?)*_

**_ReBirth: _**_Ya hice la continuación así que ámame (?) _

**_ : _**_jdslkajsdlkasjdkas me sonrojas / gracias por seguir la historia y por los corazonesgheis u/u –la lovea-_

**_Dareve: _**_Gracias y aquí esta~_

**_Mishie Walker: _**_No lo hará! Soy mala y no dejare que Hina-chan recuerde a Bakeyama! (?_

**_AnormalGirlOfHope: _**_Creo que no te dejara impaktada, no se hoy fue de feels (?)_

**_ .g: _**_Eso es bueno__–Le gusta hacer llorar a la gente(?)- Gracias por leer~_

**Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
